Forum:ME3 Server Issue
Greetings all, I've been away from both the wiki and the Mass Effect games for a while due to University business, but now I'm back for the summer! Can't wait to play ME3 again — but lo and behold: every time I start up to the game, I get to the "Connecting to EA servers" bit and no matter what, I always get that same "EA servers unavailable" message. Usually I would just try again another time, but now that the problem has persisted for several days, I believe something is truly wrong, but I've no idea what and I can't play ME3 at all until I can find a way to connect to the EA servers. I've already asked this question on ea.com's Answers HQ site for ME3 but no reply yet. Looking around the web, it would seem that a great many gamers have had a very similar problem, be they on PC like me or on other consoles. So far, I've tried changing my account password and altering my router settings, but neither worked. Said router was newly installed a couple of months ago around the time I was having connectivity issues with my PC, but this new router specifically solved that problem, so I'm not sure whether it is to blame for this new one, since my game worked fine just after the new router was installed. I can't think what the problem is or what to do about it, so I'm asking for help everywhere I can. I'm hoping you guys on the wiki may have some advice for me. :Have you tried uninstalling and re-installing all of your DLC? I've heard lots of people have had problems with some of the multiplayer DLCs not initializing (in particular, Retaliation). Trandra (talk) 19:17, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not actually certain how one goes about uninstalling the DLC. This Origin thing is a pain in the ass if you ask me. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 19:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I think you can just move the relevant folders out of the ME3 folder on your computer. (Good thing you're not on PS3, they have to delete all DLC and redownload.) Each one should have its own named folder. Just try moving everything out of the folder, then moving each back in, one at a time, oldest to newest. Trandra (talk) 20:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I talked with an EA advisor and solved the problem. All I had to do was uncheck "Enable Origin in-game" in the settings! Would never have figured that out on my own. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 20:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :I knew it seemed too simple. The problem has now returned for no apparent reason. Settings are still the same. Maybe if I try again tomorrow... Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 21:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I am still having the problem even after trying the full range of solutions offered by EA. A few more details for you: even the ME3 demo won't connect to the servers. I created a new account, with a different ID, a different email address and a different password, downloaded the ME3 demo for it, and still that won't connect to the servers. I've even tried connecting on a different network and still nothing. What the hell is going on? Any PC ME3 users who can confirm whether the damn servers are actually working? Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 12:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Talino1fan, I can confirm that the servers are still working, I played ME3 (in MP) yesterday and even this morning. I'm not sure that I understand your issue but as Trandra said, a lot of similar problem came with retaliation. Personnaly and like some of my friends, I had to contact EA to fix this issue at this moment. I contacted EA via the chat and he made something on my account to fix the problem but it was more over something like "DLC unrecognized". Your problem seems to come from your computer instead so maybe a firewall problem or something?--DeldiRe 12:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :No, it's not a firewall problem, as it remains even if my firewall is turned off. What's more, my father created an origin account on his own computer (same household), downloaded the ME3 demo and that doesn't work for him. There must be some issue with our router, but I don't know what. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 13:51, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I checked on several french forum, here what I found but I do not think it will work if the problem come from your router. Nevertheless maybe it worth a try : :" Solved it.Go here C:\Windows\System32\drivers\etc open the host file with text opener then delete all entries ending with ea.com and save the file. " and then several insults towards EA ;) --DeldiRe 13:56, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I have already tried this and there were no entries at all with "ea.com" in. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 14:16, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Update: I got on the phone with EA customer support, the guy suggested I uninstall Origin, redownload and install it and try again. The whole problem seemed as strange to him as it was to me, but his solution worked! I exited and restarted the game twice to be sure; worked both times. BUT after putting the PC to sleep and rebooting (after getting off the phone) the problem was back again. I tried the solution again, uninstalling and reinstalling Origin. This time that did not solve it. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 14:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :So...today I did nothing to try and fix it...and it now works... Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 10:08, June 23, 2013 (UTC)